Eye of the Storm
|image = |character = Yuri |team = Task Force 141, Loyalists, Czech Resistance |weapons = RSASS with Hybrid Sight, USP .45 with Tactical Knife |place = Prague, Czech Republic |date = October 10th, 2016 |enemies = Ultranationalists, Inner Circle, Russian Army |enemyweapons = }} is a mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player controls Yuri as he and Soap stealthily move through Prague as they help the resistance until they get to a tower, where they will provide support for Price in the next mission, Blood Brothers. Characters *Yuri (playable) *Soap *Price *Kamarov Overview The level begins as Yuri, Soap, and Price stay sitting near a drain. Price throws his cigarette in the drain and the trio gets in, swimming past Russian troopers who are executing the Czech resistance. They will get out of the water where they once again meets Kamarov from Call of Duty 4. Kamarov helps Yuri up, and Yuri went with Soap to meet up with the resistance. After stealthily moving through the streets and buildings choke full of Russians, Yuri and Soap reached a street area full of Russians and a Hind airlifting a BTR. Soap calls Yuri to take out snipers on a roof, but then stops him, as Price and the Czech Resistance took them out. Then, they ambushes the Russians on the street, destroying the helicopter and the BTR together. After this is done, Yuri and Soap advanced through the tower, where fought with the Czech Resistance against Russians, though the Russians utilizes their armor to easily kill the rebels, and continues their genocide against them. After Soap and Yuri helped whoever they can and evaded enemy armor, they reached their objective - the church, which is full of residing Czech rebels. The mission ends. Transcript Achievements Vive la Révolution- Complete "Eye of the Storm" on any difficulty. The Darkest Hour- Complete "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers" and "Stronghold " on Veteran difficulty. Intel 32. This intel is just inside the hotel entrance guarded by two men. There's a sniper watching the street out front, so move quickly to get inside and grab the intel off the front desk in the hotel lobby. 33. In a courtyard where Czech allies show up on the roof above to help take out a huge enemy force. Search around the cafe tables in this area's left side. The one that has the intel on top of it is near a statue and has an umbrella. thumb|500px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Eye Of The Storm - Mission 11 Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon rsass large.png|RSASS Suppressed w/ Hybrid Sight File:Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45 Tactical Suppressed Found in level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 File:Weapon g36 large.png|G36C AK-74u MW3.png|AK74U Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Weapon rsass large.png|RSASS Trivia *This level, as well as the following mission, hold similarities to the Call of Duty 4 level All Ghillied Up. **Additionally, this mission has some similarities to the mission Vendetta in World at War. *The player meets Kamarov in this mission for the first time since Call of Duty 4 *Soap's line "The Resistance is waiting for us half a click to the North" is also said in Call of Duty 4 about Russian Loyalists. *There is a elevator in one of the buildings the player must clear, with a body blocking the entrance, the door will continuously try to shut, but will not because of the body blocking it. This also happens in MW2's Of Their Own Accord when the Rangers enter the Dept. of Commerce. *The day this mission takes place is also Sandman's birthday. *When entering the Resistance safehouse, there appears to be a massive firefight in the street, yet if the player looks out any windows, the streets are empty, and enemy bullets appear from nowhere. *In this mission, Soap´s uniform seems to be a mixture of the pants he uses in Back on the Grid ''and ''Return to Sender, a black tactical jacket and a chest rig similar to the one used by Task Force 141 members in MW2. *The music that is played when Soap and Yuri are avoiding the convoy is a remixed version of the one used in All Ghillied Up in the same situation. Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels